


Le dernier combat : La fin

by Kokoroyume



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Ils y sont enfin arrivés, le château de Hoto. Mais les choses n'auraient pas dû se passer de cette façon... Et que peut-il réellement faire à présent ?[Pas de romance - Action/Drame](Cette histoire a été postée sur fanfiction.net en 2008, il s'agit ici de sa version corrigée)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Le dernier combat : La fin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Minekura-sensei est la propriétaire de ses personnages et de son univers, je me permets seulement de les lui emprunter temporairement...
> 
> Spoiler pour Saiyuki Gaiden, Burial et la majeur partie de Reload - Aucune référence à Reload Blast
> 
> Cette histoire a été postée sur fanfiction.net en 2008, il s'agit ici de sa version corrigée. Si vous voyez encore des fautes/oublis, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler :)

_Tenjiku, château de Hoto, une salle du sous-sol éclairée à la lueur des torches, les ombres dansant sur les dizaines de hauts piliers dispersés à travers elle et les flammes se reflétant par endroit sur le dallage sombre ; quatre formes à l’apparence humaine se détachent du décor._

\- Reste… en vie, tu m’entends…, Goku ? La mort n’est pas… la fin.

La main ensanglantée de Genjo Sanzo maintenait, aussi fermement qu’elle le pouvait, la nuque de l’adolescent, fixant ses yeux violets sur les siens.

\- Tsss… Et il semble que… c’est à chaque fois dans ce genre de situation que je m’en souviens… ma tante,… vieille peau… elle doit sans doute… avoir décidé qu’il… en irait… toujours ainsi…

Sa voix faiblissait et une nouvelle quinte de toux le prit, ses poumons tentant vainement de se libérer du sang qui commençait à les atteindre.

Au dessus de lui, le visage de Goku était baigné de larmes et il suppliait son ami de rester avec lui mais le moine ne l’entendait qu’à peine. Certes, il aurait préféré mourir face à ses ennemis – et pas bêtement piégé par les manigances de Gyokumen et de cet Ukoku – mais une certaine paix l’envahissait à se retrouver simplement face au regard du jeune homme.

Goku. Son Goku. Celui qui les réunissait. Celui pour lequel ils renaîtraient. Grâce auquel ils pourraient, dans chaque vie qu’on leur accorderait, éprouver la joie des retrouvailles et celle d’évoluer à nouveau ensemble. Il était leur point d’encrage, et toujours il l’appelait, et toujours il finissait par entendre sa voix. 

Sanzo se sentait partir, relativement serein et, malgré tout, inquiet pour Goku. Il ne tenait pas sa promesse, il s’en allait encore une fois. Et, pourtant, pas plus que lorsqu’il avait été Konzen… il s’en souvenait clairement depuis ces quelques minutes d’agonie – comme c’était ironique ! Non, pas plus qu’à cet époque, il ne regrettait son geste. Le blond avait risqué sa vie pour ce qu’il pensait être juste, aux côtés de ses compagnons de toujours.

"Si tu rencontres Bouddha, tue-le. Si tu rencontres ton ancêtre, tue-le. Ne laisse rien ni personne décider de ton destin, il n'appartient qu'à toi de tracer ton chemin."

Il y croyait toujours… même si la vieille peau cherchait obstinément à jouer avec leur destin.

\- Goku…

Le brun se pencha un peu plus vers lui et il fut heureux de pouvoir observer son visage même s’il devenait un peu flou devant ses yeux. 

Sanzo aurait voulu trouver les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu’il devait croire en son- en leur avenir cependant il sentait qu’il n’en aurait pas le temps. Quand bien même il l’aurait eu, il doutait que son jeune ami puisse réellement en comprendre leur portée à cet instant.

\- Goku… ne nous oublie pas…

Le moine laissa une expression plus douce se peindre sur son visage et sourit légèrement au plus petit. Il aurait aimé voir son sourire de saru s’imprimer sur ses traits – et non le visage dévasté qui lui faisait face – mais le moment ne s’y prêtait évidemment pas. 

Il reverrait ce sourire.

Il le reverrait, n’est-ce pas ?

Oui, il en était certain.

De leur groupe, c’était finalement Goku leur soleil, qui brillait constamment et qui les attendrait toujours pour les éclairer de ses rayons.

Et, parce que le blond savait que même la mort ne les empêcherait pas de se retrouver, il gardait confiance, même en cet instant.

Il observa une dernière fois les yeux d’or sans toutefois ajouter le « nous nous retrouverons » qui voulait franchir ses lèvres – il n’avait plus assez de force pour cela ; il était déjà l’heure des au revoir. Aux yeux du brun, écarquillés par la panique, il semblait qu’il l’avait compris lui aussi. Goku semblait lui crier quelque chose mais c’était trop tard, le voile noir tombait déjà devant ses yeux alors qu’il adressait presque inconsciemment une prière aux dieux pour que l’adolescent n’ait pas à subir de trop longues années de solitude après sa disparition – Gojyo et Hakkai n’étaient plus là non plus pour lui. 

Il ne sut où il trouva les capacités nécessaires pour relever son bras, pourtant il parvint à effacer quelques larmes sur la joue de son jeune compagnon, espérant lui apporter un peu de courage pour la suite, avant de laisser son esprit formuler sa dernière pensée.

« A bientôt » se dit-il en lui-même, avant de laisser les yeux du si connu haut moine Genjo Sanzo se clore sur cette époque de guerre entre humains et youkai.

\-----

\- Sanzo ! Sanzo ! S’il te plaît, ne me laisse pas toi aussi ! Sanzo ! Sanzoooo !

Le moine ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus et il savait que son visage paisible, teinté par quelques tâches de sang, revêtirait bien vite le masque si caractéristique de la mort.

C’était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que cela. En quelques heures, il les avait tous perdus.

Gojyo puis Hakkai et maintenant… maintenant…

Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se répète encore ? A chaque perte, les souvenirs du paradis céleste lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Kenren… Tenpo… et finalement Konzen…

Alors qu’on leur avait donné une seconde chance, il les avait encore… perdus…

\- Eh bien, il me semble que je sois encore sorti vainqueur de ce jeu. Mmh, mais je dois avouer que vous avez été de redoutables adversaires… dommage que ce cher Koryu n’ait pu voir la fin de tout ceci.

L’homme en blouse blanche remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, une peluche en forme de lapin sous le bras. Celui que l’on appelait Ni semblait particulièrement satisfait alors qu’à ses côtés gloussait Gyokumen Koshu, le dernier sutra nécessaire à leur plan entre ses mains.

Le sutra de Sanzo, couvert en partie de son sang, et que la femme essayait de nettoyer comme s'il eut s’agit du plus infâme des liquides.

\- Ce répugnant petit humain a bien eu le sort qu’il méritait, Ni. Maintenant que nous avons le sutra, accomplissons le rituel pour mon cher mari !

Le sourire en coin de l’ancien Ukoku Sanzo s’accentua alors que la mère de Ririn riait de contentement.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit guère de l’avis de notre survivant. Le jeu n’est pas encore terminé finalement, ku ku ku…

Et il ne fallut qu’un regard à Gyokumen pour comprendre ce qu’il affirmait.

Goku ne supportait plus cela. Il venait de perdre ses compagnons, ses amis, sa famille à cause des ambitions destructrices de ces deux assassins. Un humain et un youkai. L’une pour son goût du pouvoir et l’autre – les informations récoltées sur son compte avaient été suffisantes pour commencer à cerner sa personnalité – par simple jeu. 

Il ne pouvait pas l’accepter. Comment des personnes aussi mauvaises avaient-elles pu réussir à lui enlever ses amis ? Elles avaient bien trop souvent amené d’autres à leur perte. Elles avaient tué Sanzo ! Elles ne méritaient pas de VIVRE !

Le regard du brun s’attarda sur les traits froids du moine et son image se superposa à celle de Konzen. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et il eut si mal qu’il dut se plier encore un peu plus au-dessus du cadavre.

Perdu. Il l’avait perdu. Par leur faute. Il les haïssait. Il allait leur faire payer. Les réduire en pièces.

Goku sut, avant même qu’il ne voie son contrôleur de force se briser en morceaux, qu’il avait relâché Seiten Taisen. Sanzo lui en aurait certainement voulu pour cela, mais le blond n’était plus là. 

Et sa colère et sa peine bien trop grandes pour qu’il garde le désir de les contrôler.

La première réaction de la femme de Gyumao face à sa transformation ne fut guère plus qu’un sourire dédaigneux : ce n’était pas un stupide youkai qui risquait de la mettre en échec alors qu’elle était si proche de son but. 

Gyokumen n’avait jamais rencontré Seiten Taisen Son Goku.

L’adolescent aux yeux d’or ne prit qu’un instant pour se faire une idée de qui seraient ses nouvelles proies, et c’est sans un regard pour le corps froid, qu’il relâcha abruptement, qu’il se jeta sur sa première victime. Son aura de puissance en faisait la personne la plus à même de lui offrir un bel amusement ; plus l’adversaire était fort, plus la mort pouvait être longue et appréciable…

Un sourire prédateur sur ses lèvres, Goku apparut devant le Docteur Ni et ne retint pas son poing. Cependant, il n’eut pas l’occasion de sentir la chair se déformer clairement sous l’impact car l’homme esquiva en partie son attaque. 

Il grimaça en observant le sourire qui fendait le visage de l’humain en blouse blanche. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte mais son coup ne l’avait définitivement pas atteint autant qu’il l’aurait dû.

\- Ni ! s’exclama la femme qui n’avait pu que constater les faits après leur réalisation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame Koshu, il semblerait simplement que cette créature ait décidé de faire de moi son adversaire, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Derrière ses lunettes, son regard brillait d’une certaine excitation que peu de ses congénères avaient déjà eu l’occasion de voir dans ses yeux.

Était-ce finalement en ce jour ? Était-il venu pour lui le moment de mourir ? L’idée avait quelque chose de grisant mais, en même temps, cet animal sauvage lui semblait trop stupide pour parvenir à ce but. Certes, ce youkai était rapide et fort, mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Particulièrement, face à lui.

Goku revint à l’assaut, très peu de temps après ce premier échec, avec plus d’acharnement. Le coup de pied qu’il tenta de lui donner dans l’estomac fut esquivé et il réduit en miettes le dallage du sol. Le coup de coude subit un sort similaire tandis que son poing ne parvint à nouveau qu’à l’effleurer.

Il se fichait bien de la nature de son adversaire – humain, youkai, dieu, ça n’avait pas d’importance – mais il devait reconnaître que celui-ci se révélait rapide malgré sa faible constitution.

L’adolescent reprit son attaque avec plus de violence encore. Il n’aimait pas voir sa proie lui glisser entre les doigts. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure, il parvint à le toucher de plus en plus souvent et son sourire s’élargit tandis que celui de l’homme s’effaçait à mesure que son visage se tuméfiait. Car, si Goku portait avec aisance ses coups de plus en plus rapides, Ni n’était manifestement pas assez endurant pour ne pas perdre son souffle face à la rudesse de son traitement.

Seiten Taisen ne doutait pas d’avoir choisi le bon adversaire. Il s’affaiblissait à vue d’œil et pourtant il luttait toujours pour sa vie. C’était là les meilleurs combats : lorsqu’il pouvait réduire sa proie à un tas de chair infâme après qu’elle ait tenté de lui résister jusqu’au dernier instant. 

Lorsqu’il dut se plier en deux et tomba à genou sous le dernier choc qu’il venait de recevoir, l’anciennement nommé Ukoku ne ressentait plus une once d’ennui. Il était en train de se faire écraser par une force brute, cela n’avait plus rien d’amusant. Il avait « cherché » la défaite pendant longtemps mais, à présent, il n’avait plus qu’une envie : se débarrasser de son adversaire avant qu’il ne se fasse lui-même écraser.

Une nouvelle fois, le youkai l’envoya valser à travers la salle et il sentit quelques-unes de ses côtes se briser sous l’impact ; aussitôt, le sang qu’il cracha vint marquer les débris des quelques piliers déjà brisés. La tête penchée vers l’avant, masquant ainsi à la vue de tous les lunettes aux verres fendus, semblant aussi désarticulé qu’une marionnette, Ni offrait un triste spectacle à sa maîtresse. Mais cette dernière ne pouvait se permettre de le perdre, il était le seul à pouvoir ramener son mari. Elle se devait de réagir.

A pas lents, savourant son œuvre, Goku revenait une nouvelle fois vers le professeur. Finalement, il était bien fragile ce petit humain, et il ne l’aurait que peu diverti. Arrivé devant lui, il lui attrapa le col pour mieux profiter de la vue de son visage marqué par les coups…

Et il tira. 

Seiten Taisen fut repoussé en arrière par le choc et une gerbe de sang teinta sol et tissus.

L’ancien moine le tendait devant lui, ce lapin qu’il avait constamment gardé sous le bras, son œil défait ne masquant plus le canon du pistolet caché en son sein. Une légère fumée s’en dégageait encore après la détonation qui se répercutait en échos sur les murs de la salle.

Il l’avait eu. Alors qu’il s’était imaginé qu’il n’aurait pas été nécessaire de s’en servir, ses balles à même de détruire les youkai dont il avait chargé cette arme lui avaient finalement étaient utiles. Il avait pu… ?

Alors qu’un fin sourire de soulagement avait commencé à fleurir sur ses lèvres, Ni réalisa soudain avec horreur qu’il n’avait fait que le blesser à l’épaule. Il avait tiré à bout portant et son ennemi avait encore eu le réflexe de s’écarter suffisamment pour ne pas être touché mortellement par son tir. Et cela, le regard brillant de sauvagerie que gardait fixé sur lui Goku ne pouvait que l’en persuader.

L’adolescent passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, le sourire mauvais, et revint à l’assaut.

L’humain avait peur, et il adorait ça. Alors qu’il avançait rapidement vers lui, évitant les balles qui sifflaient à ses oreilles, il pouvait lire toute la panique dans son regard ; sa blessure, superficiel à ses yeux, lui importait peu face au divertissement que lui apportait cet homme.

Ni appuyait encore sur la gâchette de son arme alors que plus aucun projectile ne fusait pour entraver la route du monstre. Il sentait la sueur perler le long de sa tempe et le démon approchait à nouveau avec plus de lenteur, clairement prêt à déverser tout son pouvoir destructeur sur lui. Il était secoué par des frissons de peur.

Allait-il donc mourir d’une manière aussi pathétique ? Entre les griffes de cette créature ?

Quelqu’un devait l’arrêter. Quelqu’un… Komyo… Quelqu’un devait l’aider !

Sans s’en rendre compte, il commença à reculer, se traînant sur ses mains, secouant la tête en signe de refus. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il avait gagné, et cela n’avait rien d’une digne récompense.

« Vivre, c’est continuer de bouffer les autres… _dans l’espoir d’être bouffé à son tour un jour ?_ »

Et soudain, Ni s’arrêta, ne trembla plus et se revit, plus jeune, échangeant ces quelques mots avec Komyo Sanzo alors qu’il n’était encore que Ken’yu.

C’était ce qu’il avait voulu mais il réalisait seulement qu’il s’était laissé corrompre par ses propres jeux. Et les perdants ne pouvaient que se plier devant les vainqueurs.

L’homme en blouse blanche – à présent recouverte de poussière et de sang – ne baissa pas les yeux lorsque Goku l’empoigna une nouvelle fois et le souleva de terre.

\- Lâche-le, vermine !

Les ongles de Gyokumen vinrent effleurer la joue du youkai et il se rejeta en arrière pour éviter de se faire embrocher. L’adolescent avait complètement oublié cette femme insipide mais elle le dérangeait. Elle avait rétracté ses ongles et lui parlait en l’observant avec fureur mais il ne l’écoutait pas. Il n’aimait pas être interrompu lorsqu’il avait l’occasion de tant se divertir.

\- … ressusciter mon mari !

Il évita son second assaut et la projeta contre l’un des piliers qui s’effondra sur elle. Sa proie l’attendait toujours.

L’humain tentait de se relever mais il ne tenait clairement plus sur ses jambes, ses blessures internes étaient sans nul doute plus importantes que les quelques bleus et éraflures qui parsemaient sa peau. Il voulait voir son sang couler. Ce liquide carmin s’échapper à flots. 

Seiten Taisen l’attrapa par le bras gauche avant qu’il n’ait pu faire le moindre geste, le plaqua au sol face contre terre et tira d’un coup sec. Il entendit un agréable craquement – suivi d’un cri déchirant – puis arracha le bras à l’os brisé. Et le sang jaillit et s’écoula sur le dallage sombre.

Son Goku resta là, sur sa proie, ne prêtant pas attention aux soubresauts du corps mutilé, pas plus qu’à l’homme dont le cri venait semblait-il de se bloquer au fond de la gorge, et observa le liquide épais comme hypnotisé par son cheminement.

Un autre cri retentit dans la salle et, une nouvelle fois, la femme revint à la charge. L’adolescent l’évita facilement, abandonnant l’homme à l’agonie – il ne lui était plus d’un grand intérêt depuis qu’il était clairement parvenu à le soumettre, et se concentra sur cette agaçante créature.

\- Jamais je ne permettrai qu’une créature aussi misérable que toi ne vienne entraver mes projets ! 

Le visage déformé par la rage, Gyokumen Koshu se précipitait vers lui, toutes griffes dehors. Et lui restait simplement là, immobile, se souciant à peine de sa présence. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il se croire si supérieur à elle alors qu’elle était la reine de tous les youkai ? Et comment avait-il pu briser à ce point le scientifique dont elle avait besoin pour accomplir ses desseins ? Elle y avait sacrifié tant de choses – même sa fille, Kogaiji et sa troupe ; elle ne laisserait pas cet avorton continuer à contrarier ses plans alors qu’elle était si proche du but.

\- Je suis la femme de Gyumao ! Je suis celle qui mérite le POUVOIR ABSo…lu…

La mère de Ririn n’avait même pas eu le temps d’approcher ses ongles aiguisés de la gorge de Seiten Taisen que déjà la main, aussi tranchante qu’une lame, traversait sa poitrine. Un gargouillis étranglé échappa à Gyokumen avant qu’elle ne s’effondre au moment où Goku retira ses doigts couverts de sang de son corps. Seul un sourire satisfait se marqua sur ses traits avant qu’il ne délaisse le corps sans vie pitoyablement étendu à ses pieds. 

Avait-il encore le temps de s’amuser un peu avec son premier jouet ou bien ce dernier avait-il lui aussi rendu l’âme ?

Tandis qu’un pilier déjà fortement endommagé s’effondrait, le youkai laissa son regard errer à travers la salle et aperçut une chevelure blonde. Il resta à la fixer un moment et, sans qu’il n’en comprenne vraiment la raison, il sentit la colère et la rage enfler à nouveau en lui. Il avait encore besoin de se battre, et de tuer.

A peine s’était-il fait cette réflexion qu’il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds.

L’image d’un jeune homme affublé d’un monocle accompagné d’un autre aux cheveux rouges semblant se faire ensevelir sous les sables s’imposa à son esprit. Et la vue de la chevelure blonde rendit sa fureur plus palpable encore.

Par pur instinct, il se mit à bondir de décombres en décombres pour quitter ce lieu qui l’oppressait. Il traversa plusieurs plafonds, brisant les obstacles qui se mettaient sur sa route, et finit par se retrouver à l’air libre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui avait été le château de Hoto s’effondrait. 

Sous ce crépuscule, le désert paraissait plus aride encore, l’environnement dans lequel il se trouvait était relativement peu accueillant. Et pourtant…

\- Eh ! Regardez ! Il y a quelqu’un là-bas !

\- Petit ! Tu vas bien ?

Des personnes venaient vers lui, des humains… et des youkai ? C’était du pareil au même. Il ne se tourna cependant pas vers eux avant qu’ils ne parviennent à sa hauteur.

Les deux premiers hommes qui avaient couru vers lui étaient arrivés à son niveau, la mine inquiète et paraissant un peu perdus aussi ; ces deux-là étaient des youkai.

\- Mais…

\- Dépêchez-vous, il est couvert de sang !

Tandis que le plus jeune, aux cheveux longs et argentés, restait encore sous le coup de la surprise en voyant son état, le plus âgé - à la joue récemment balafrée - avait appelé ses compagnons à les rejoindre au plus vite. 

Et Goku sourit. Il n’aurait pas eu à chercher longtemps. Ces hommes et ces femmes qui se dirigeaient vers lui étaient une petite vingtaine ; il pouvait déjà voir au loin un ou deux camions qui se détachaient également sur l’horizon.

L’adolescent passa son pouce sur son arcade sourcilière pour effacer le sang qui allait lui brouiller la vue et, sous l’œil horrifié de l’argenté, il blessa mortellement d’un coup de ses griffes l’autre homme qui lui tournait encore le dos.

\- N…

Seiten Taisen n’attendit pas sa réaction pour faire subir le même sort au second. Avant même que son corps ne touche le sol, il fonçait déjà vers le groupe qu’il aurait pu, s’il avait encore été le garçon doux aux yeux d’or, définir comme des rescapés – humains et youkai - de ces troubles qui avaient secoué le Togenkyo pendant des mois. 

La première femme qu’il atteignit hurla lorsque ses griffes arrachèrent une partie de son jeune visage et que le sang vint maculer son corset. Ses autres proies tentèrent de réagir mais elles s’avérèrent bien trop lentes pour l’inquiéter et, bientôt, une multitude de corps ensanglantés se retrouvèrent à ses pieds. Mêlé à la terre sablonneuse, le liquide pourpre lui arrivait jusqu’aux chevilles mais il n’était pas encore satisfait. Cela avait été trop rapide. Il voulait plus. Il devait en massacrer beaucoup plus.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, deux camions s’étaient arrêtés, leurs occupants alarmés par les cris de détresse qui s’étaient élevés un peu plus loin sur leur route. Que cela signifiait-il ? Quelqu’un venait pourtant de vaincre ceux responsables de ces dérèglements dans leur monde, non ? Comment expliquer autrement que l’ensemble des youkai avaient retrouvé leur lucidité quelques heures auparavant ? Alors qui était ce gamin couvert de sang qu’ils pouvaient observer de loin et qui paraissait terriblement fort ?

Tandis qu’aucun des passagers des véhicules n’osaient mettre pied à terre et qu’un léger brouhaha s’élevait déjà dans leurs rangs, Goku repartit à l’assaut. Instinctivement, il commença par prendre la vie à ceux assis derrière leur volant. Il entendit les cris terrifiés puis ne tarda pas à voir quelques humains et youkai sauter des camions – trébuchant parfois avant de pousser désespérément sur leurs jambes – pour s’éloigner de lui le plus possible. Ils voulaient qu’il les chasse ? Ça promettait d’être distrayant.

Ses vêtements et sa peau couverts de bien des sangs, il appréciait l’instant, se repaissant de la peur de ces pauvres créatures. Ces choses ridicules qu’il allait continuer de briser sous son poing.

\- Seiten Taisen Son Goku.

Son regard se détourna lentement de ses cibles ; cette voix lui était désagréablement familière.

Elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se retrouver là. Mais elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas laisser cet enfant né d’un rocher n’en faire qu’à sa tête. Après tout, elle avait été l’instigatrice de ce voyage, elle les avait observés et elle avait cru en leur réussite. Elle avait seulement espéré que tout ceci ne s’achève pas d’une si dramatique façon. Et maintenant, c’était à elle d’en finir.

Kanzeon Bosatsu observait l’adolescent avec froideur. En face d’elle ne se dressait plus qu’un monstre sanguinaire qui n’avait plus souvenir des liens tissés avec son neveu et ses compagnons. S’il n’y avait pas eu tant de sauvagerie dans son regard, elle aurait même pu le comparer à Nataku, au plus fort de la bataille, lorsqu’il accomplissait aveuglément son devoir de dieu de la guerre. Ces enfants… Quoiqu’elle fasse, ils semblaient destinés à suivre un triste chemin…

Cette femme… Il l’avait déjà rencontrée, n’est-ce pas ? Le brun n’aurait pas su l’affirmer mais, toutefois, il savait qu’elle était un obstacle sur sa route. Elle n’avait pas peur de lui et il n’aimait pas ça. Il eut un rictus menaçant puis se jeta sur elle.

Quelques personnes, enhardies par l’apparition de la déesse, n’avaient pas fui et observaient le combat inégal qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le plus jeune avait beau redoubler de puissance et de vitesse, la femme esquivait toutes ses attaques, indifférente à l’énergie qu’il dépensait, ne semblant pas faire le moindre effort pour le surpasser. Et le youkai devenait de plus en plus offensif, la colère l’entourant presque comme un sombre cocon. 

Elle en avait assez. Cette forme de Seiten Taisen ne lui avait jamais inspiré aucune sympathie et elle ne tenait pas à faire durer cette rencontre forcée plus longtemps que nécessaire. Alors qu’une nouvelle fois son poing sifflait à ses oreilles, elle attrapa le bras de son adversaire pour le plaquer au sol ; pour l’empêcher de se débattre encore, elle enfonça durement sa tête dans la terre sablonneuse.

\- C’est terminé.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que les deux combattants s’évaporaient sous les yeux de ceux qui avaient observé ce combat en retenant leur souffle. Des murmures d’incompréhension s’élevèrent parmi eux mais, rapidement, ils choisirent de se remette en route. La paix était revenue au Togenkyo et ils se devaient d’aller répandre la bonne nouvelle autour d’eux.

\-----

Kanzeon Bosatsu posa l’enfant contre la paroi dure.

Des chaînes accrochées à ses chevilles et ses poignets, il paraissait vraiment vulnérable, les yeux fermés et son diadème à nouveau présent sur son front. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu’il était capable de briser les os et répandre le sang sans le moindre remord ?

La déesse soupira. Elle n’avait pas le choix, si elle ne le condamnait pas à nouveau dans cette prison, elle savait que d’autres dieux y verraient l’opportunité tant attendue – que ce soit pour l’éliminer ou l’éduquer à devenir le nouveau dieu de la guerre… et si cela arrivait, Konzen ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle eut un léger sourire. Ça n’allait pas être facile mais, les connaissant, elle savait qu’ils finiraient par réussir à surmonter ces épreuves. Ils étaient comme ça, Kenren et Tenpo également, ils continuaient à aller de l’avant, restant soudés pour leurs convictions. Et il fallait seulement qu’il reste fort pour eux, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit temps.

Elle posa son regard adouci sur le corps du jeune homme – car il avait finalement bien grandi depuis sa rencontre avec Konzen.

\- Son Goku, sois sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour.

La déesse de la miséricorde se détourna, avec un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, puis disparut du lieu sombre déjà envahi par la clarté de la lune. 

Bientôt, les premières gouttes de pluie vinrent s’écraser devant les barreaux de sa prison. Et, lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il sut qu’il était à nouveau seul, sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il faisait dans ce lieu – une fois de plus ? – il avait cependant l’étrange certitude qu’il devrait y demeurer longtemps encore. Peut-être même, pour toujours. 

La tristesse l’envahit et il entoura son corps de ses bras avant de fondre en larmes. Il se sentait si vide alors qu’il était persuadé qu’il y avait un jour eu une chaleur au fond de lui, des choses ou des gens qui lui avaient permis d’être heureux. Et ça lui faisait mal. Si mal. 

Longtemps, il pria pour que quelque chose se produise. Très longtemps. Et, lorsque les mots ne parvinrent plus à se former sur ses lèvres et dans son esprit, il se contenta de fixer l’extérieur qui changeait au fil des saisons, gardant toujours au fond de ses yeux d’or la même douleur, et le même souhait. 

_  
**Fin ?** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bien que le but premier était de faire de cette histoire un one shot, j'ai écrit quelques chapitres supplémentaires il y a quelques années. Malgré les idées toujours présentes, je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps d'écrire davantage que ce qui a été publié.  
> Je laisse donc cette histoire en tant que one shot sur AO3 et je publierai le reste comme une seconde partie d'une série si je m'attèle un jour sérieusement à la suite.  
> Mais, si vous êtes curieux, les chapitres en question sont disponibles ici : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4464717/1/Le-dernier-combat
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire si cette fanfiction vous a plu ;)


End file.
